logopedia_two_comfandomcom-20200213-history
No Laughing
1.REDIRECT Blog:Inofbox episode"No Laughing" '''is the 13th episode in Season 2 of Atta and Zeeter. It is the overall 18th episode Plot Principal Nicky Flippers tries a radical solution to Atta and Zeeter's stupidity and continuous laughing in class: So he decided to send them to coach romeo sex education class so that they can't laugh at anything they hear for a whole week. Transcript open as typical day at Oakey Oaks Middle School begins. We find Atta and Zeeter in spanish class. '''Ryder: Bueno. Recuerdan por favor, clase, siempre contestan an Español. Bueno (Okay. Please remember class, always answer in Spanish, okay?) walks over to Zeeter, holding up a rather large picture for Zeeter to read. Senor Zeeter, como es Juliy? (Ms. Zeeter, what is tall?) Zeeter: Hmm, eurritos? Ryder: No, no, no - Como es Juliy? Como es Juliy? points to the picture "Juliy es alto." (What is tall), Zeeter: Hmm, Blemishgaxy! Ryder: No, no. Senor Atta, como es Juliy? points to the picture again. Atta: Huhhh, spaghetti! Zeeter: starts laughing. Spaghetti?? Ryder: Spanish accent & gets pissed Spaghetti?! That's Italian, you moron! throws the picture on the ground. Dammit! you idiots have been in this class for almost the whole school year, and the only spanish you know is what you learned at Taco Bell! All always Atta can't even THAT right! We here to read, I'm going give you little bastards just 13 seconds to come up with a sentence in spanish, and if you can't, you're both going to the principal's office, and you're both thinking man! Well, I waiting! Zeeter: Hmmm... Rendo-pordo-curdoh -jbsjsbs -owgwidbs-isbsjsbsje-bskdbeo-hsjsisbsisn-hsoebeowbqi, Hmmm... Uhg Alwajdnso. Ryder: Principal's office, NOW!!! Atta: '''takes a minute to try and come up with a sentence, b ut comes with... Huhhh, taco supreme! '''Ryder: GET OUT!!!! NOW!!!! in another class, Atta and Zeeter are still laughing about earlier. pencil, and stabs Atta in the eye, causing him to scream in pain. Zeeter: Whoa! That was cool! It really does happen! Atta: '''pulls the pencil out of his eye, causing him to scream in pain. '''Alex: Ok...Foxy Loxy. Foxy Loxy: Here. Alex: Victoria. Victoria: '''Pews. '''Alex: Peg. Peg: Yo! Alex: Zeekis. Zeekis: Here. & Zeeter start laughing uncontrollably upon hearing that name Alex: Dammit, what's wrong with you two? We've been in school over seven months now, and every single day, when I call Coffee Zeekis' name, you guys your deep trouble. Is it really ''still that funny? Doesn't lives every more time? Are you going to laugh for the rest of your lives in this Sometimes says the name "Zeekis"?? and Zeeter continue to laugh anyway. '''Alex: That it! Principal's office, now. [Later that day, in Katie's science class, we find the duo still laughing!] Katie: Therefore, we can say that any two 42 hours and can of the same sex, no problem. By themselves. and Zeeter start laughing at the word "sex". So all spam folder and notion a Y chromosome, for the book. Zetter: Dirty she said. "sperm!" start laughing even loner. Katie: -depending on what you think will be either various about cell instant the egg. stop and becomes angry because they're still laughing. I SAID, depending on what cell instant the egg, male or female'' SHUT UP!!!! completely ignore her demands and continue to laugh. ''NICKY OFFICE, NOW!!!!! [Soon we find them in Principal Nicky office once again, and much to Nicky's annoyance, the duo are STLL LAUGHING!] Principal Nicky: Oh yeah you guys are thouble you. 53 years FOUR classes today, and laughing thing WHAT THE HELL'S WITH THIS LAUGHING THING?! All the teachers been in myself the Gay 80's and Zeeter start laughing at that comment as well. Principal Nicky: to become irate. See?! SEE?! Now they I'm Taking to you for a week. Zeeter: Hmm, what are you doing? Principal Nicky: IT DOINGS I-I-I-I-I-I THINK YOU NEAR TJIS SCHOOL FOR A WHOLE WEEK!!!! Zeeter: Cool! and Atta start doing air guitar to the melody of Guns n' Roses "Paradise City". Principal Nicky: ''SHUT UP!!!! ''Forget it, no, no, you're both thinking better idea Yeah Yeah Yeah, heh and start heavily drinking, while Atta and Zeeter continue to laugh, not really them in their next class...] entire class laughs at their horrible situation, but Atta and Zeeter know they better not laugh at that comment. ''in heaIth class, they now face Coach Romeo, who's received word about their "laughing thing" from Principal Nicky. '''Coach Romeo: So, ATTA AND ZEETER! I understand Mr. Nicky has made a little arrangement for you guys! Yeah, a little probation. You see, class, ATTA AND ZEETER HERE are not allowed to laugh for a whole week. That's right, AND IF THEY DO LAUGH, ''they'll be expelled, and they'll have to go to Hope Middle School, WHERE THEY'LL GET THEIR ASSES KICKED IN A DAILY BASIS BY ALL THE OTHER DELINQUENTS, HA HA HA HA HA!! entire class laughs at their horrible situation, But Atta and Zeeter know better not laugh that that comment. '''Coach Romeo': Well, I was REAL GLAD ''to hear that, because this is Five Corporation Week. That's right, FCZ ED WEEK! hears Atta and Zeeter trying to giggle, so he gets closer to them to start yelling in their faces. We're going to be talking about ''THE SO PENIS!!! gets right into Zeeter's face, as he tries to hold back from laughing. We're be talking about THE GAYWEYO!!! ''DO YOU THINK THAT'S FUNNY, ZEETER?! DO YOU FIND IT AMUSTING THAT WE'LL BE TAKING ABOUT ''THE TESTICLES?! '' covers his mouth, to stop himself from giggling too hard. Yes, we're ALSO going to be talking about the KIDNEY DISEASE! SEXUAL INTERCOURSE! THE SCROTUM! THE CLITORIS! AND.... then pulls Zeeter's hand away from his mouth. Zeeter starts crying from holding is black so hand. AND WE WILL DEFINITELY BE SPENDING A LOT OF TIME TALKING ABOUT MASTURBATION!! entire class explodes into laughter as Coach Romeo returns to his desk, while Atta and Zeeter look like their about to explode. '''Coach Romeo': Well now that that's out of the way, let's take roll. ZEEKIS!!!! Zeekis: Here! laughs knowing they can't laugh at him anymore Coach Romeo: GAYLOAD!!! HIMEN!!! the end of the day, Atta and Zeeter dart out of the school, and literally explode into laughter red faced and their colors retuing thereafter, with sweat pouring off their bodies. A few hours later, as they finally make it home, they're still laughing from earlier. Zeekis: And then, he said "sperm" Atta: Yeah! And then, he said "Claus" Zeekis: And then, he said "Israeli" That was cool! Gallery